


Wicked Always Wins

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Henry Colter loves his parents. He loves his town. He’s simply bringing Emma Swan back to save everyone from his wicked aunt.
Relationships: Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Wicked Always Wins

Four hours ago, Emma was blowing out a candle. Four hours ago, she was just a bail bonds person, having spent her birthday tracking down yet another scum bag that abandoned his family.

Now, she sits in her yellow bug beside the child she gave up for adoption 10 years prior. The child she tried in vain not to think about. He showed up at her door, a cheeky smile and big hazel eyes, announcing that his name was Henry and that he was her son.

Her son.

No, he wasn't her son. He was _theirs_. He wasn't sure who theirs was, the adoption had been closed, for everyone's benefit. She knew if she ever saw him, she'd change her mind. And it had been for the best. How he tracked her down, she still has no idea. The agency said it wouldn't be possible for 8 years.

_You of all people should know it's not impossible to find someone. Unless they don't want to be found._

Like her own parents. 

Emma shakes that thought from her head. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you, kid."

"Maybe," Henry says. "But it'll be worth it."

"Scaring them is worth it?" 

"They don't do anything about my aunt. She's wicked."

Emma cocks an eyebrow. "Wicked? Like the book?"

"No, worse. She's the real deal."

"Are you saying that your aunt is the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Henry nods. "Yup," he pops the p.

Emma can't help but laugh. "That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" Maybe she isn't the loving aunt to give him candy and cuddles. But a witch?

"No! She's the reason the town is cursed."

"Cursed? Kid, what are you talking about?"

"Time hasn't moved in our town in 28 years. No one ages. Everyone there is from a fairytale land, my parents included."

Emma pulls to a stoplight and glances at the book on Henry's lap. _Once Upon A Time_ is scrawled across the leather bound cover.

Kids and their imaginations.

Using the address Henry gave her, Emma drives down a street full of old fashioned shops that have long since closed. They're soon driving in a suburban neighborhood of nice houses, with bikes out front, the street lights allow her to spot tree houses in some backyards.

He ended up somewhere safe.

She pulls up to 118 Mifflin Street and they get out of her bug, Henry dragging his feet. "Please, you have to believe me!" Henry pleads as they approach the gate. "My aunt, she's ruining everyone's lives!"

"Henry," Emma sighs, crouching before him. "Maybe your aunt isn't the best, but you have two parents who I'm sure are trying. And you need to go home to them."

"I will, but can't you stay? At least for awhile?"

Emma bites her lip, shaking her head. "Look, you have a life here. I'm bringing you home. That's what's important right now."

She pushes open the gate and walks towards the house, Henry pouting the whole way. The door opens and a woman with short raven hair comes flying down the steps.

"Henry! Oh thank God! I was worried sick!" She throws her arms around Henry, squeezing him tight. Emma stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. A taller man comes running out with brown hair and hazel eyes, he joins in on the hug.

"You knuckle head," he whispers. "Where have you been?"

"I found my birth mom," Henry mumbles between them.

The man and woman pull apart from Henry, staring at Emma. Oh god, how does this look? She awkwardly smiles and waves.

"Um, hi?"

Just then, a second man emerges from the house. A gold badge on his waist shows that he's been helping these parents with their son's disappearance.

"Graham," the woman says. "Can you um, make sure Henry gets to bed okay?"

Graham nods. "Yes, of course, Mrs. Colter."

Henry reluctantly follows the police officer inside as Emma feels who she presumes is Mr. Colter continue to stare at her. The woman places a hand on his shoulder and clears her throat, looking Emma in the eye and giving her a gentle but careful smile.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Emma feels one of the weights lifted off her chest. "Do you have anything stronger?"

* * *

Regina knew the day would come when her son would want to find his birth mother. It was in all the literature. She and Daniel had prepared for it.

What they hadn't prepared for was him running away to Boston and finding his birth mother on his own.

Emma Swan is quiet as she follows them inside and Regina fixes them all some glasses of strong apple cider. They're all going to need it.

Graham descends the stairs. "Henry is fine," he says. "If anything, just a tired little boy."

"Thank you, Graham," Regina says. "And if you don't mind…"

"Mayor Mills doesn't have to know about this."

Regina gives him a small smile. "Thank you." The last thing she needed was a lecture from her sister about her parenting skills.

"I'll see myself out," he nods in Emma's direction. "Nice meeting you."

After Graham leaves, the three settle into the living room.

"We were told the birth mother wanted no contact," Daniel says.

"You were told right," Emma confirms, sipping her cider. "I didn't seek Henry out, I have no clue how he found me."

"We certainly don't know either," Regina says. "And the biological father?"

"There was one."

Daniel and Regina exchange a glance. This was enough of a surprise, they didn't need another man showing up another 6 months down the line and disrupting Henry's life. He was going through enough, issues they had put him with Dr. Hopper to see.

"He doesn't know," Emma clarifies.

Regina lightens at that. "Okay." She clears her throat. "Do you work, Miss Swan?"

"I get by."

"Imagine being parents, it's like having two full time jobs. I'm a lawyer, Daniel is a teacher. We do our best with Henry…"

"Look, I'm not judging," Emma interrupts. "Kids run away. It happens. None of us asked for this." She looks around the house. "He seems to be in a safe place, said you guys were great. Outside his wicked witch aunt, everything seems to be well."

Daniel raises an eyebrow. "Wicked witch aunt?"

"His book," Emma laughs. "He thinks the entire town are characters from it." She shakes her head. "I told him she can't be that bad."

Regina frowns. Henry has never liked Zelena but now he thinks she's a "wicked witch"? What book?

Daniel's hand slides through Regina's, squeezing it. "We really appreciate you bringing him home to us, Emma."

"No problem." She places her glass down, completely missing the coaster. "I have a long ride back to Boston, I should go."

"Of course."

Emma rises to her feet. "Like I said, you guys are doing a good job. I…couldn't have asked for better."

She heads towards the door and Daniel follows behind her to see her out. Regina waits until she hears the door shut before the pacing begins.

"Regina," Daniel's voice comes from the doorway of the living room.

"What did Zelena do to our son?"

"I'm sure she didn't do anything. He probably just heard the rumors of how bad she is around town."

"Daniel," Regina looks him in the eye. "Our son thinks his aunt is the wicked witch. Enough to run away and find his biological mother."

Daniel scrubs his hand over his face. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," she whispers. "Zelena runs this town. But maybe it's gone on long enough."

Daniel steps closer and pulls his arms around her, kissing her temple. She leans into him, inhaling his sweet cologne. "We'll do it together, like everything else."

Regina nods, allowing herself to be comforted by him. They stay like that for awhile until finally Regina pulls away to go up and check on Henry. He's asleep in his bed, his chest rising and falling. She sits next to him, running her finger through his hair, shaking her head.

"What's going on with you, my sweet prince?" She whispers.

Regina looks down and sees his backpack spilling out on the floor. A large book pokes out, causing her confusion. She lifts it up and spreads her fingers across the text on the front cover. She flips a few pages in, getting a look at two young girls playing dress up in a palace. One with dark locks, clutching a doll in pink. The other, taller with copper curls and shiny jewels two sizes too big around her neck. She takes a closer look, her index finger over them. Her body vibrates and her mind becomes a fog.

_Zelena playing with her. Both girls hiding from Mother when she was at her harshest._

_Regina meeting Daniel the day Daddy hired him as the stable hand. Zelena introducing her to Prince Chadwick._

_Regina saving Snow White from the speeding horse. Snow's grateful smile, Regina grinning in return._

_Leopold's proposal, Mother answering before she could even think about marrying a man that was older than her own father._

_Escaping in the middle of the night with Daniel, consequences be damned. Trying for the baby that never came._

_Running into Snow years later when she was a bandit, announcing that Zelena had been forced to marry Leopold in her place. After his death, she put a bounty out for Snow's head._

_Fighting with Zelena. Guilt for leaving and subjecting her to life with the King. Doing all she could to bring Zelena back from the brink of evil…but it was all for nothing._

_Snow White and David's wedding….with a surprise guest in the form of Zelena to announce a curse that would make them all pay for what they did to her._

_Clutching to Daniel as green smoke overtook them, a sign that the curse was coming._

The book crumples to the ground, Regina's eyes wide as a gasp escapes her lips. She looks down at her sleeping son.

Henry is right. His aunt is the Wicked Witch.

And she's even more unsure how they're going to take her down.

* * *

For the past 28 years, Zelena's morning routine has been the same.

Wake up in her huge farmhouse overlooking a massive property, just like she always dreamed of owning as a little girl. Dressing in sensible pantsuits, all designer. Having half a grapefruit, two eggs over easy and a slice fried ham. Coffee, black. Granny and Ruby bicker. Mary Margaret keeps her eyes downwards, bumping into Zelena and doesn't fight back when the latter fights her. Regina calls her and listens to the criticisms that Zelena puts down.

She's lucky that she let her keep a soulmate. Not everyone got that. Mary Margaret visits hers every day in the hospital, not knowing that's her husband. Regina's even luckier that she finally let Gold help with the adoption so she and Daniel could have a baby. If she ever wants to complain about their relationship…maybe she'll be less lucky.

But this morning, something is off. Granny and Ruby don't argue. They're out of ham. When she walks down the sidewalk, Mary Margaret isn't there.

By the time she reaches the office, she makes her first call to Regina and is surprised to find she doesn't answer.

"What the hell is going on today," she whispers.

A knock on her door interrupts her. She looks up from her phone to find Dorothy Gale or rather Diana Green as she's known in Storybrooke waiting on her.

"What do you want?" She asks her assistant.

"I just got a call from Sheriff Humbert, Madam Mayor. He says that someone severely damaged the Storybrooke sign. We're gonna need a lot of funding to fix it."

Zelena sighs. This happens often. Someone tries to leave, only to crash on the town line. It's always fixed by the next day, when the curse resets. "Who was it this time? Drunk Leroy again?"

"Actually, it's someone new to town."

Zelena laughs. "Diana, we don't get visitors." The curse made sure of it. The only new person to town over the past 28 years had been her nephew. A rare exception to the rule.

"We do now. Her name is Emma Swan."

Zelena's mouth forms a firm line. "Who is this Emma Swan?"

"I don't know. Sheriff Humbert has her sleeping it off in the drunk tank but plans on letting her go when she wakes up."

"Oh no," Zelena says. "No one is letting the Swan out of her cage."

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr prompted: Cora makes a deal with Rumple to convince the kingdom and Henry Sr. that Zelena is the king’s daughter. Regina and Zelena get to grow up as siblings and It’s Zelena who is to marry Leopold, allowing Daniel and Regina to run away together.


End file.
